User blog:Angel Emfrbl/Being a "Know it all"?
Okay this is one issue I was going to do at the end of last month as a round up of my "month of getting things off my chest". So its delayed cause of illess, still plagues me BTW but I'm a little better. So one of the first criticism I EVER had waaaay back in 2010 was I was a accused of being a "know it all". This has always baffled me because I know I make mistakes and without the help of others, my dyslexia would make my life a lot harder then it is here on the wikia. I make mistakes because though I know subjects and do research on others, I have my opinions and that will effect my interpretations of how I perceive that information and facts. For example; I know some basic levels of Japanese. So doing a full translation on ANYTHING makes me feel small and why I resorted to creating a topic at VO on IA's new vocal before I jumped into it here at the wikia. When faced with large articles I tend to shy away because I'll only understand about 30% at the most of what is spoken in there, and the rest I need a experienced translator to do the rest of the translating for me. Its like this though, four blind men walk up to a elephant. *one takes the truck, and is convienced that a elephant is a long rough creature. *One takes the tusk and thinks its a hard smooth creature. *One takes a foot and things its a creature built like a tree trunk *One takes the ears and thinks an elephant has got large wings. Basically, they end up with only fragments of what a elephant is and without the full understanding of the matter. I can read up about and know things like why pigeon-toed characters appear in manga and the route of the matter. But based on what I have experienced, my perception of Japanese life is based on what a joint effort of years of putting things together to build up an idea, which includes asking Japanese people more about Japan. If even 1 of them lies, then my perception ends up being wrong. ITs the same as when someone at a certain Mortal Kombat forum took a stance against me and spew anti-British hate at me every time he got a chance. His perception is based on stereotyping he has come to know and his influence of patriotism that he has been raised to accept. He has no idea how the British really live because what he has is second hand information. Another thing is, the reality is often I'm 30 years old and not a teenager. I've had more time to "learn" things and get a bigger general picture of life. At my age I'm more knowledged then many in this fandom, but as anyone at my age, equally more stubborn to accept new things. The latter happens with everyone, your literally programed biology to be less adventurous as you get older because you do most of your pushing and shoving into the world when your younger. In another 30 years, I'll know more things then I do know now and that will impact what I say, yet I'll be another 30 years more stubborn. The other issue is, I've been on the net longer then most and when I first logged onto the net, I learnt a "style" of posting that has been with me ever since. That style doesn't appeal to anyone in the modern net because the difference is there are more people on the net and less full blown nerd and geeks. I remember as a child, many people felt if you were good at video games, you were a complete nerd or geek because it meant you had no life. Now a days, its normal for even the guys who 20 years ago picked on those "nerds/geeks" to play a game just as much. So the way I'm used to writing, is dated. But once you learn things, its VERY hard to "unlearn" things. No really, a decade and a half ago, you were expected to know your subject off the bat and be able to talk about it at great lengths because most of those on-line were people who knew more about computers then you care to know. If they didn't, they wouldn't have been on the net because the net was harder to surf. Back in the early-mid 90s, a search engine search may have taken a entire day to conduct, now it takes less then seconds sometimes. To top it off, with more people on the net... Comes more conflict of personalities... I had a LOT of fun in the early 00's, the net was just beginning to become active and I found a home to call my little corner of the net. And we laughed, joked, debated and were relaxed. Just before that place became dust, things were much different. We had several times more members and with that came conflict, to top it off life was changing the members as everyone was a teenager (myself included). So everyone move on, and were lead away from our common home on the net by the new guys who had newer interests (I was lead to One Piece via someone else). Since I lost my "home" on the net, I've constantly found I clashed with drama queens, white knights and generally people with no tolerance to anyone else. So yeah... I'm far from "know it all" and I'm actually surprised that anyone would think I am. And the fact they think I'm trying to be one, makes them clash with me because I'm actually trying not to take Vocaloid as seriously as I appear to be. I'm actually quite relaxed, no really, go ask the guys at the One Piece wikia because I act very light heart at times around them still. Sure there are times I need to be serious, but generally... I laugh... I joke... But then again, I always went through a tough time with some of my fellow OP wikia editors so our common relationship is based on suffering and criticism as editors. Actually, I generally do get on with others more on wikia then I do forums because I guess theres more neutral feelings... In forums, one tends to find a lot of things go on and they get missed by most of the rest of the community. A typical example is Greg at Arlong Park forums wining "Member of the year", yet he spent that same year bullying any One Piece wikia editors on the forum and digging into them. When I pointed this to the admins of the forums, they literally had no idea this was going on, and went and told him off for doing so. :-/ Category:Blog posts